Personas
Personas describe how an NPC will react to certain things, such as murder. In the future, depending on budget and/or volunteers, personality will also determine voices, animations, etc.https://twitter.com/StrawberryCSoda/status/670733183743315968 As of the February 1st, 2016 Update, there are currently seven personas that are fully implemented in the game: Loner (Coward in old builds), Heroic, Teacher's Pet, Evil, Coward, Social Butterfly and Strict. YandereDev has confirmed that there will be more personalities. More personas would require more animations and having a larger number of students, however.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649772543499366400 The Clingyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659058529534242816 and Sleuth personas are planned, but not in the game yet. It is unknown if the Devoted persona is just an idea or will be actually implemented. Loners, Teacher's Pets, Social Butterflies, and Heroes will act hostile to the protagonist after realizing she is connected to murder. They will spread rumorshttps://youtu.be/R1xH8g5BRuI?t=207 about her true nature and will damage her reputation each subsequent day until they are killed. Those with the Coward and Evil personas will refuse to talk to the protagonist after they realize the same thing, because the former does not want any trouble and the latter does not want to be connected to the crime. Students with different personas will react differently when the player attempts to take a picture of them (if Yandere-chan is not in the Photography Club). Loner :Main Article: Loner Loners will try to avoid the protagonist or run away from her if they see her committing murder. They will run out of school grounds to call the police. They will sit apart from other students, making it easier to kill them. Loners will also cover their face if the protagonist attempts to take a picture of them. Heroic :Main Article: Heroic The Heroic persona was implemented as of the November 15, 2015 Build. If a Heroic character spots the protagonist murdering a student, they chase after her and will trigger a mini-game when they catch her. The player must complete the mini-game successfully to defeat them. Each NPC has different amounts of strength, which factors into the difficulty of the mini-game. Heroes will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if she tries to take a picture of them, but will not block their face. Social Butterfly :Main Article: Social Butterfly This persona has been implemented in the February 1st, 2016 Update, all students who gather in one spot and talk in the cafeteria or plaza will have the Social Butterfly persona. They will run to the nearest crowd when witnessing a murder. It is harder to murder around Social Butterflies because of the amount of students that gather and can witness the player's actions, and if a Social Butterfly see the Yandere-chan after witnessing murder they will scream and attract attention to her, then crouches on the ground holding her head. They will pose if the player takes a picture of them. Coward :Main Article: Coward This persona has been implemented as of the February 1st, 2016 update. Cowardly students will become terrified of the main character and will start begging her to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to the player to decide whether they keep the privilege of life or not. Cowards will cover their face if the player attempts to take a picture of them. Teacher's Pet :Main Article: Teacher's Pet Teacher's Pets will run to their favorite teacher and tell them about the protagonist's kill. Most male students have this persona. They don't care if Yandere-chan takes a picture of them because all of them are male and they don't have animations for it. # If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. # If a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. # If a Teacher’s Pet witnesses a murder/corpse, but someone else is already reporting a murder/corpse, then the student will run and hide in a classroom instead of informing a teacher. # If a Teacher’s Pet informs a teacher of a murder/corpse and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime after the protagonist has already cleaned up the evidence, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her, leaving the student mentally scarred. # If a Teacher's Pet reports a murder and then the player moves the body far away from crime scene, even if no other evidence has been cleaned up, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on her and will not call the police. However, the teacher will discover the evidence at the end of the day, as normal. Strict :Main Article: Strict All teachers have this persona. Teacher's Pets will report dead bodies to a Strict NPC. If a teacher sees a corpse, they will call the police and then guard the corpse until the police arrive. Teachers will strike a pose if the player takes a picture of them. Evil :Main Article: Evil This persona has been implemented in the February 1st, 2016 Update, Evil students will approve of the protagonist's kill, promise not to say a word about it to anyone, and feign ignorance to the police. They will be happy to see the protagonist's enemies die, and wish to watch the protagonist kill again, but won't commit murder themselves.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636655921540657152 Evil students will become annoyed and will cover their face if the protagonist attempts to take a picture of them. Info-chan will have this persona.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/672248723422883840 None This is the persona of Rival-chan and the Placeholder Club Leaders. They will not react to murder at all and simply stand in place. This is only because their AI is not complete. Sleuth :Main Article: Sleuth This persona has not been implemented yet. Every student in the Photography Club will have this persona. If School Atmosphere is low, the will continuously search for the criminal to snap a picture of them. If they take a picture of the player, they will send it to the police and this will result in an instant game over. Clingy/Damsel :Main Article: Clingy/Damsel This persona has not been implemented yet. Nearly all rivals will have this persona,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662688701374304256 but the substitute nurse and the substitute teacher may be an exception to this rule. If a rival sees the protagonist commit murder, they will run to Senpai and tell him the protagonist was responsible, which will cause an instant Game Over. If a rival is eliminated peacefully, she will not have this persona anymore.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669732091374911489 Devoted :Main Article: Devoted Both Yandere-chan and her mother have this persona.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657342083435368448 It is not shown in the game, nor is it in the files. Removed Personas *Hero Complex (Became Hero) *Sadistic (Became Evil) *Social Butterfly (Re-implemented in February 1st) Possible Personas *YandereDev would love to include delinquents in the game, but it depends on budget/volunteers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641056453051084800 They will only interact with the main character if she has a bad reputation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652383427652521984 *YandereDev has considered adding a vigilante/perfect student persona, but has not fully decided yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654365373140086784 **It is also unknown if this has become the sleuth persona. *There may be a persona that doesn't have an extreme reaction to murder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666664547256700928 Trivia *It may be possible that if tortured, students' sanity will go down in different amounts depending on persona.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655469721127546880 Strength will not be a factor.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667096584455229442 *Students will act on their persona if their crush is killed. If they have an interaction event with their crush, but their crush is dead, then they will go to the event spot and mourn. Some emotional NPCs might weep. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651162167744446465 *YandereDev plans to include about five personas in the final game. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651606525006360576 *YandereDev would like all personas to have different idle animations when paranoid.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693252058485362688 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Personas Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Evil (Persona) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Devoted (Persona) Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona) Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Sleuth (Persona)